The coffee boiler usually used today is fed with coffee powder to its storing tank by hand, then its water tank is filled with a certain amount of water which is next boiled by an electric heater becoming vapor and flowing into the storing tank boiling the coffee powder to make liquid coffee for drinking. The above-mentioned coffee boiler must be fed with coffee powder and filled with water every time when it is used. It is very bothering.
Though a kind of automatic feeding coffee boiler was ever designed, it has never been widely spreaded, since part of the coffee powder stored in the tank was easily melted by the heat transfered by water vapor during or after boiling, and the spoiled powder stuck on the wall of said tank to retard cleaning. In order to provide an improved coffee boiler the inventor has worked hard for a few years and finally worked out this coffee boiler with an automatic feeding device.